<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue blood by Sheeple02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202307">Blue blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeple02/pseuds/Sheeple02'>Sheeple02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18th century to modern time, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Vampire Kim Jungwoo (NCT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeple02/pseuds/Sheeple02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the oldest unmarried sister, your mother plans to find you a husband and throws a ball in the palace, inviting every available royal she has connections to. However, from all the men attending, one mysterious fella catches your eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>1796</b>
</h2><p>I grip the frame of my bed firmly as my chambermaid pulls harshly on the cords of my corset, knocking all the air out of my lungs. I wheeze and close my eyes. My rips ache just like my back.</p><p>“There you go, Your Highness”, says Cassie as she steps back to grab the rest of my gown, putting it on me. I hold up my waist-long, dark, hair as it isn’t in her way.</p><p>After half an hour, I am finally fully dressed and ready to attend the ball that my parents threw for me. I’ve just turned nineteen days ago and in Mother’s opinion, I’m getting too old to be unmarried for so long. </p><p>Abigail, my only older sister after Alice, is excused from the marriage plans because she plans to go into a convent once I am married.</p><p>I have to be more like Alice, Mother says. She married at eighteen and has her eighth child on the way. I grimace at the thought of being a baby factory.</p><p>But that’s all that’s matters to a woman of any royal court. We have to produce a male heir to have some say. </p><p>I stop in my tracks, just a few metres of the double doors of the grand hall, where the ball will be held. What if I just don’t go... What if I just turn around and run away.</p><p>No. I can’t do that. I can’t leave Father alone with Mother. The poor man would die as she rages around the castle.</p><p>With one final deep breath, I continue walking as the double doors swing open, facing an empty ballroom with only my parents and siblings. Elanor and Michael, the two youngest, are running around James, Miles, Abigail Johnathan, and Alexander. </p><p>“You are late”, sneers Mother and I suppress the urge to roll my eyes at her <em>warm</em> tone. Abigail giggles behind her hand and Mother glares at her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mother. Cassie did her best with making me my best for tonight,” I recall what Mother has said to Alexis before she left to watch the last precautions for the ball.</p><p>Mother ushers me to the seat next to Father’s throne and he grabs my gloved hands with his own. “I think you look lovely tonight, dear.”</p><p>I smile at him, giving his hands a soft squeeze as the guest file into the ballroom, their names and titles called out before they walk down the grand staircase.</p><p>I drone out the talking and even Mother’s speech how delighted she is that everyone’s here. I am instead looking around the crout, searching for familiar faces. There are a few, but not really people I’m happy to see.</p><p>“And now, the first dance”, says Mother and Father stand up, holding his hand out for me. I quickly take it and he leads me to the middle.</p><p>The maestro gives the cue and the orchestra starts plaining the waltz, Father leading me around.</p><p>”Your mother has promised the grandson of Cathrine the Great a dance with you”, whispers Father as we dance, people joining us.</p><p>I let out a soft groan. “Which one?” My eyes search for the Russian crown prince.</p><p>“Alexander the First.” Father grins. “Don’t worry, dear, I won’t allow you to marry him. He’s a ghastly man.” He twirls me around and I feel a hand on the small of my back, sending shivers up and down my spine.</p><p>“May I have this dance?”, asks Alexander the First and Father nods, laying my hand in Alexander’s outstretched. I give my father a quick look of desperation before Alexander has dragged me with him.</p><p>“Your Highness, I must say, you look exquisite,” Alexander speaks in Russian. I smile faintly, glad for my many language classes.</p><p>“Thank you, Your Majesty. How is your grandmother, Her Imperial Highness?” I ask, a polite smile on my face. I don’t know what else to talk about.</p><p>“She’s doing fine, as usual. She’s going to...” As Alexander rambles on about his grandmother, my eyes fall on a newcomer. </p><p>“His Majesty, King Jaehyun the Great”, the announcer calls out. My attention is immediately drawn to him. He has thick, dark eyebrows with neatly styled hair and wearing what is worthy of a king. He’s unbelievable tall, towering above everyone else.</p><p>I make eye contact with Abigail ─ who's dancing with some high-ranked officer ─ and point with my eyes to the newcomer. She nods, mouthing, '<em>O</em><em>h my god'. </em></p><p>I excuse myself when the song ends and walk back towards my father. “Who’s that?”, I whisper to him and eye the alleged Jaehyun the Great.</p><p>Father frowns and looks at the man who’s mingling around, talking to some princesses and dutches who throw themselves towards him. “I believe his father has helped rebuild our country after the Seventy-year War.”</p><p>King Jaehyun the Great catches me looking at him and he smirks before making his way towards Father and me. I duck behind Father as my cheeks heat up but he steps aside.</p><p>“Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness”, he says with a honey-like smooth voice and bows. I curtsy, taking my poofy skirt in hand, gently pulling the fine silk to the side and I bend my knees. Father nods slightly as to not drop his crown off his head. </p><p>“King Jaehyun, it’s such a pleasure to see you again. How is your father? I heard he is rebuilding his winter palace after the earthquake of this summer.” Father smoothly picks up the conversation as I only can stare at the king.</p><p>Now he’s up close, I can see his details more clearly. He has a sharp jaw and a small slit in his eyebrow from a scar. I wonder how he got that. </p><p>“Oh yes, he was devastated that the whole palace was in ruins but gladly nobody was hurt. My father wants to make sure the palace is earthquake-proof this time around.” </p><p>King Jaehyun turns his attention to me and looks into my eyes. His eyes are dark with a slight shift of gold, almost like honey. </p><p>“May I ask your hand in this dance, Your Royal Highness.” He holds up his hand. I hesitate for a moment but still lay my hand on his as he leads me to the middle of the ballroom to dance.</p><p>“It was your birthday earlier this week, wasn’t it?” Jaehyun looks down towards me and spins me around, my gown twirling around me. </p><p>“Oh yes, I turned just a mere nineteen a couple days ago. Mother has been stressing all month.” I let out a humble chuckle, feeling really nervous dancing with such a handsome and high-ranking individual. </p><p>King Jaehyun smiles widely, showing a row of pearly-white teeth. <b><em>God, even his teeth are perfect. </em></b></p><p>“Well, I believe congratulations are in order then. Watch out, I’m going to spin you.” He stretches his arm as I do the same, leaning back before spinning and ending back in his arms and our faces incredibly close.</p><p>I gasp breathlessly, blinking mesmerized by him. He smirks again and twirls me around one more time.</p><p>And so, we spend the whole evening dancing and talking to each other. Alexander the First has tried to come between us, but Father got the message I send to him through the look in my eyes. Every time Alexander tries to break us up, Father has stopped him and started to talk to him. He is his uncle non the less, so Alexander has to listen to him.</p><p>"Do you want to take a stroll outside?", whispers King Jaehyun in my ear and I nod happily. He takes my hand and we make our way through the crowd.</p><p>I breathe the cool air deeply in once outside and bask in the light op the moon, enjoying the calmed atmosphere of being outside the busy party. </p><p>"Don't you just appreciate the peace of a clear night", I say absentmindedly speaking my thoughts. I stare up towards the stars with wonder in my eyes as I lean against the stone handrail with my gloved hands.</p><p>"You don't enjoy the party inside?" King Jaehyun leans against the carved handrail with a playful look on his face.</p><p>I swallow and glance towards him. "...I do, I'm just not a big crowd person. I guess I was born in the wrong life then." I laugh without humour.</p><p>King Jaehyun frowns. "How so?" He leans closer and I turn around, facing him. </p><p>"Am I permitted to speak my mind, Sire?" I look with uncertainty towards him and he nods, pushing himself off the stone and placing a hand on the small of my back. We start to walk towards the gardens of my home.</p><p>"It the pressure of being perfect. I am certain that you can relate, Sire. My mother expects me to strike a good match, preferably with my cousin Alexander the First of Russia." I shudder at the thought of marrying him and what follows after that.</p><p>The grip King Jaehyun has around my waist tightens for a split second before going back to normal. His face turns sober with a big frown between his eyebrows.</p><p>"Your cousin?" King Jaehyun looks in disgust towards me, the same reaction I had when I first learned of Mother's plans.</p><p>I nod and shrug. "Mother has all our lives figured out, sometimes even before we're born. We're all part of her elaborate plan to slowly take over the royal houses around us."</p><p>As I finish my sentence, I hear angry footsteps behind me and I turn around, seeing Mother storming towards us with a beyond angry expression on her face.</p><p>"(Y/n) Grace Cassandra Byron-Capell how dare you to leave a ball thrown for you and not dance with Alexander", she says enraged in one breath before she spots the person next to me. "Oh..."</p><p>"Good night, Your Majesty. I must say the party looks absolutely perfect in every way." King Jaehyun lays his hand on his heart before bowing.</p><p>Mother curtsies deeply before throwing me a stern look as if she wants to ask me wordlessly why I am out here with a king of significant more status than my father's.</p><p>"Thank you, Your Majesty. May I ask wha- why you are out here with (Y/n) and not enjoying the party inside." Mother puts on her 'crazy-eyes' ─ as my siblings and I like to call when she puts on big, menacing eyes ─ before cocking her head slightly to the side.</p><p>"I was just talking with your lovely daughter, getting to know her better before I want to ask her hand in marriage to you and your husband." King Jaehyun smile charming while putting his hands behind his back.</p><p>Mother and I both look baffled at him, loss at words. I blink a couple of times before turning towards Mother, awaiting her response.</p><p>"Tha- that's great! Oh so wonderful! I have to tell this to my husband. Come! Come!" She almost pulls us back towards the ball and walks towards Father, whispering something in his ear.</p><p>He frowns while looking at her. She nods before Father looks towards me and then King Jaehyun. He looks back towards me and I nod slowly, still not believing what just happened. </p><p>King Jaehyun, <b><em>The </em></b>King Jung Jaehyun the Wise, wants to marry me. I'm just some minor princess of a small country with almost no political power. Shouldn't he be courting a princess or queen from a much more important country or empire? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>Mother has been in an ecstatic state ever since King Jaehyun said he wanted to court me. There is a trip planned for me to visit him in his palace. He asked me to come a couple of months ago, in a letter.</p><p>We have been exchanging letters back and forth. King Jaehyun said he wanted us to get each other better. He asked if we could drop the formalities and titles because we're getting married in less than a year.</p><p>A knock on my sitting room door wakes me up from my train of thoughts. I walk towards my door and open it slightly. </p><p>My youngest sister, Elanor, beams at me with a sealed envelope in her hands. I let her in and she rushes into the drawing-room that's connected to my bedroom.</p><p>"It's a letter from him!", Elanor squeals as she trusts the envelope in my hands. </p><p>I smile, her excitement and turn the letter around, Jaehyun's seal is still unopened. I take place next to her on the couch, opening the envelope and gently take out the letter. </p><p>While folding it open, a dried flower falls on my lap, a carnation with white petals that are blood red on the edges.</p><p>Elenor gasps. "It's so beautiful!" She carefully grabs the delicate flower and studies it as I start to read the letter.</p><p>
  <em> <b>My dearest (Y/n),</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I hope this letter finds you in good health. I am delighted to hear that you agreed to come. A big banquet will be held in your honour on the evening you arrive. </b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Inclosed by the letter is a beautiful flower. It is a carnation. This special shade only grows around the palace. I love to show them to you.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The flower is a thank you for the amazing painting you send. I would like to request you to bring your paint supplies with you. </b> </em>
</p><p><em> <b>See you soon,<br/></b> </em> <em> <b>Your Jaehyun</b> </em></p><p>Elanor looks at me with a dreamy look on her face. "That's so romantic. '<em>Your Jaehyun</em>'", she sighs and folds her hands under her chin. I giggle at her and study the carnation. It has such a beautiful and vibrant colour. It's a wonder the flower has survived the journey.</p><p>"When are you going?" Elanor reaches for the flower again but I pull it away from her as I stand up and walk towards my bookcase. I put the carnation between two random pages of my favourite book.</p><p>"You're no fun", she pouts while kicking her feet around, a scowl on her face.</p><p>I laugh while ruffling her undone hair. "Let me, I get to enjoy it for not much longer. Father said that it will not be long after my visit, I'll be living at his court. Now, get to your room so you can get your hair done. You know Mother doesn't like it when we're late." I push her off the couch and out of my room.</p><p>She pokes out her tongue but hurries down the corridor, towards her own room. I shake my head with a sigh. </p><p>Of all my siblings, I'm going to miss Elanor the most. She's the youngest of us all, a proud ten years old. She and Michael are two hands full. They like to scare the maids and steal tarts from the kitchen.</p><p>My older brothers James and Miles don't really bother with the rest of us. They are much more interested in playing a military commander than anything else. Abigail likes to be around me when I go outside to paint, in case I ask her to pose for me. </p><p>Johnathan adores Abigail and every chance he has, he's next to her. A big factor is that Abigail is one year younger than Jonathan, while Miles is four years older than him. Alexander is the only one who really likes me. I prefer to call him Alex, it's much easier to whine. He and I connect on a different level than the rest. We oftentimes don't need words to speak to each other, only looks.</p><p>Okay, scratch that; I'm going to miss Elanor and Alex the most.</p><p>With a sad smile, I put the letter by the others and grab a piece of parchment, my ink and quill before getting out of my room. I manoeuvre myself through the many corridors until I arrive at double doors made of oak wood. I knock shorty twice before swinging one of the doors open.</p><p>Alex sits behind his desk as he turns around and greets me with a bright smile. He pats the chair next to him he specially placed for me. I rush towards it. "I knew when Elanor screamed and ran to your room, you would come shortly after to me."</p><p>"You know me too well", I chuckle as I lay my head on his shoulder. "He has sent me a flower. A carnation with red edges. Apparently, they are indigenous from his palace. They only grow there and nowhere else."</p><p>He rolls his eyes playfully. "I know what indigenous means, flower." He bumps my shoulder and I let out a laugh. "How long until you're leaving?", he asks more seriously and I look up at him. Alex looks with sad eyes towards me and a tear rolls down his cheek.  </p><p>I reach for it and wipe it away, a small smile on my lips. "Maybe a couple of months. Mother wants me to leave as soon as possible but Father made sure I have a lot longer."</p><p>Alex looks down and grabs my hands. "Why do you need to leave? Can't he live here?"</p><p>"I'm not going to die!─"</p><p>"─But I'm going to die", butts Alex in. "Not having you here..." He swallows thickly as he holds my hands firmly.</p><p>"I'll still write letters to you every chance I get and you can visit me any time you want." I worm my hands out of his grasp and lay it on his face, rubbing his cheeks with my thumbs. </p><p>I glance at the parchment on the table and get an idea. "You know what. I'm going to ask Jaehyun if you can come too when I stay with him for a while. I'm sure you'll feel way better once you get to know him. And Father's heart will be at ease knowing you're with me."</p><p>Alex' eyes begin to sparkle, nodding enthusiastically. I quickly grab the parchment and my quill, dipping the tip in ink and scribbling away. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome my love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I look excitedly out of the window of the carriage at the passing landscape. There are so many mountains here. It's absolutely breathtaking.</p><p>"Do you see that!" I squeal for the nth time as we pass mountains or farms or just people in general. It all looks so different here.</p><p>"Oh yes, very beautiful", says Alex without looking up from his book. He has stopped looking up after the fifth time.</p><p>I giggle and sit back, my body buzzing with excitement. I spent hours discussing with Abigail and Cassie what dresses to bring with me. Even what to wear for my journey. I, of course, can't change in the carriage with Alex here, so I had to pick out my most beautiful travelling gown that makes a good impression. We've settled on a light blue gown with a flower pattern on the panel in the middle.</p><p>As we approach closer and closer to the castle, I get more anxious and start to rock back and forth on my seat, hugging one of the pillows that lay around the carriage.</p><p>"Will you stop that?" Alex looks up from his book and cocks his head to the side. "Everything will be fine, don't you worry."</p><p>"But what if they don't like me?", I let out a dramatic gasp, "what if Jaehyun doesn't like me! Or what if I don't fit in! Maybe we should turn around. I could convince Father to not let me marry him and just keep me as a lonely, old spinster."</p><p>Alex closes his book with a loud slam and lays it next to him. His hands grab both of my upper arms. "Stop it. Do you even hear yourself speaking?" He looks me seriously into his eyes. "How can someone not like you? You are smart, a talented painter, not to mention beautiful, and above all, kind. Everything will be fine."</p><p>I bite my lip as I close my eyes. Yes, everything will be alright. I'm just worrying too much.</p><p>"Better?", he asks and I nod again, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him in a tight hug. God, how I'm going to miss him when I'm gone.</p><p>The carriage stops and I look out of the window. A beautiful three-story building with high windows and columns on every corner of the castle. It's built on a cliff with a big lane. A fountain in the middle and ginormous trees on either side, making way for paths between each tree.</p><p>On the end of the lane stands Jaehyun with a big smile, all his servants and other members of the court behind him.</p><p>The door of the carriage opens and Alex gets out first, holding his hand out for me to take so I can get out in grace.</p><p>I neaten my dress before walking towards Jaehyun with the brightest smile I've produced in the last couple of years, curtsying before him.</p><p>"Your Majesty, thank you for having me. I would like to introduce you to my brother, Alexander Eugene Byron-Capell, Baron of Normandy."</p><p>Alex bows deeply while putting one hand behind his back and one on his heart. "Your Majesty."</p><p>"It's a pleasure to have you both here." Jaehyun turns towards me and holds out his arm. "Would you like a tour, love?"</p><p>A firey-red blush spreads around my cheeks and ears as I nod, delicately wrap my hand around his biceps and let him lead me up the stairs. I bunch up the skirt of my dress so I don't trip over it.</p><p>Jaehyun tells excitedly about the chateau-like castle. He designed it himself after their original castle was almost completely destroyed in a fire five years ago. He himself choose the location, far away from any village or big town to prevent more fire-related accidents happening. And also to protect the citizens and their homes.</p><p>I listen attentively how he explains the building style and how much it has changed in the past hundred years. Even though I don't understand everything, I still make mental notes that Jaehyun likes to talk about architecture.</p><p>Alex, on the other hand, is completely emerged in Jaehyun's story, frequently asking questions and even telling things himself. I smile to myself as I watch them interact. It brings me joy that Alex connects with Jaehyun. That way I know that Jaehyun's a good person.</p><p>"The floor of the ballroom is made of pure marble and is cut from Carrara, northern Tuscany. It's a breathtaking sight to see. I would love to take you there one day." Jaehyun pushes open two heavy, dark wood doors with golden details to reveal a ballroom of true beauty.</p><p>The floor is polished to perfection, almost being a mirror. The walls are high and a big chandelier with diamonds that reflect the sun rays of the setting sun in all directions possible, projecting mini rainbows all over the room.</p><p>I gasp loudly and let go of Jaehyun's arm, walking around and letting the rainbows dance over my skin. I stretch out my hand and admire how the light makes my skin glow. I turn around with a big smile towards Jaehyun and Alex, both of them looking adoringly towards me. "It's absolutely breathtaking, Sire."</p><p>Jaehyun gives me a stern look and I let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry, <b><em>Jaehyun</em></b>. I love it."</p><p>We continue the tour and end in a long hallway decorated with a velvet rug running all the way the lengths of the corridor and elegant paintings of noblemen and ladies adorn the walls.</p><p>"And last, but certainly not least, your chambers", says Jaehyun as we reach the end of the tour. "I made sure you got one of the best rooms. There is a separate room for you to paint in with the best view of the landscape."</p><p>The room is dressed in the loveliest colour blue and greens with silk and velvet adorning the furniture. My luggage and paint supplies are already put in place. Two maids unpack my gowns and dress and putting them into the spacious closet behind a screen. They stop what they're doing and bow deeply as they see us coming in.</p><p>"I'll leave you alone for now. Su-Ahn and Nu-Mi will help you get ready for the banquet tonight." Jaehyun takes my hand and kisses the top before exiting the room, leaving me alone with the two maids.</p><p>"Your Highness, my name is Nu-Mi. This is Su-Ahn. We were instructed to give you a bath. If you would like to, please follow us." Nu-Mi opens a door to the side for me.</p><p>I follow behind her. The bathing room consists of a big bath with steaming hot water with rose petals floating on top.</p><p>Su-Ahn quickly makes way for my dress and undoes all the ribbons and cords of my stays. As the stays are removed from my body, I let out a content sigh. I step into the water once I am completely naked and slide into the bath, the water coming all the way up to my chin. I let my long hair fall over the edge and onto the ground. Nu-Mi quickly grabs my hair and starts to brush it, removing all the pins still in my hair.</p><p>I enjoy the warm water and get out once it has turned cold, wrapping a towel around my trembling body and letting the maids dry me off.</p><p>As I Su-Ahn fastens my stays, Nu-Mi shows me the options of ballgowns I have brought with me.</p><p>"Which one do you like the most, Su-Ahn?", I turn my head around and smile at the girl tying up the strings of my stays. She looks baffled at my question and opens her mouth before slowly closing it again.</p><p>"His Majesty has suggested a dress for you, Your Highness." Nu-Mi turns around a corner and grabs the most beautiful gown I have ever seen. It's emerald green with golden embroidery along the edges. The sleeves have golden lace underneath it and ruffles at the bottom of the skirt.</p><p>I nod quickly, letting Nu-Mi and Su-Ahn putting it on me. They finish my evening look just in time for the knock on my chamber doors and Nu-Mi opens the doors, bowing deeply as Jaehyun walks in.</p><p>"My darling", he says breathily as his eyes roam my figure. I tug at the sleeves nervously while Jaehyun closes the distance between us. He strokes my cheek with his knuckles as his eyes bore into mine. "You look absolutely astounding."</p><p>I smile shyly and bite my bottom lip, looking down. "Thank you", I whisper.</p><p>Jaehyun holds out his arm and I wrap my hands around his arm, just like the evening of the ball. He leads me through the castle, entering another wing. If I remember correctly, this is where the ballroom and banquet hall are.</p><p>Two servants open up big double-doors and we walk into the banquet hall, everybody standing up from their chairs. I spot Alex looking at me adoringly and he smiles. I smile nervously back as I feel all eyes on me.</p><p>Jaehyun leads me to the empty seat next to Alex, on the left side of the chair on the head of the table, Jaehyun's seat. He lets me take place on the chair and slides the chair as I get seated. Jaehyun himself walks towards the chair on the head end and a servant slides his chair.</p><p>When Jaehyun is seated, the other guests all moving in unison to sit down. Alex looks at me and holds my right hand under the table, a gesture to comfort me.</p><p>"Members of the court, I would like to officially welcome Her Highness, Princess (Y/n) and her brother Prince Alexander into my home." Jaehyun holds up a glass filled with thick, red liquid.</p><p>The members of the court all follow his lead and also hold up their glasses. All also filled with the liquid. I eye Alex' and mine glass with also a red liquid, but less thick and more wine looking. I quickly raise my glass to not be unpolite and smile at Jaehyun before taking a sip.</p><p>Servants reach between each guest and place a covered up plate in front of us, before removing the cover and walking away. On the plate is one of the most delicious looking steaks, oozing with creamy sauce and vegetables plaited on the side.</p><p>Jaehyun looks at me as he leans towards me. "Do you like it? I asked the cook to make something that's native to you so you wouldn't feel out of place on your first evening here", he whispers and blinks slowly, awaiting my reaction.</p><p>"May I?", I ask, eager to try the steak. Jaehyun nods and I cut the steak through the middle. Perfectly red. I cut a smaller piece and put it in my mouth. "It's perfect."</p><p>Jaehyun smiles as I dig in, taking every now and then a sip of my wine. I glance at Alex and see that he also happily enjoys his meal.</p><p>I look around and see that the person in front of me is staring puzzled towards me as if he's trying to figure me out. I give him a small smile and look away, knowing it's not nice to stare.</p><p>"Oh, what impolite of me. (Y/n), this is Baron Kim Jungwoo, my right hand and closest friend." Jaehyun lays down his utensils and points towards the man in front of me.</p><p>Lord Kim smiles kindly at me and bows politely, his eyes staying on my face before going towards Jaehyun. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Your Royal Highness. Jaehyun has talked a lot about you, and he certainly did not lie when he spoke about your beauty." Lord Kim's voice is smooth as he speaks with certainty, his words well chosen.</p><p>His flattering words bring a bright red hue to my face. I shyly lower my head, biting my lip as I smile slightly. "Tha- Thank you, Lord Kim."</p><p>I feel a kick against my leg as Alex glares at me. I quickly scrape my throat. "This is my brother, Prince Alexander Eugene Byron-Capell."</p><p>My brother bows towards Lord Kim and smiles politely, taking a sip of his wine in the meantime. "Very nice to meet you, Lord Kim."</p><p>Lord Kim narrows his eyes in a flirty way. "The pleasure is all mine."</p><p>The rest of the banquet goes smoothly. I conversed more with Jaehyun and Lord Kim. He also spoke a lot to Alex. I think Alex really likes Lord Kim, as they took off as soon as the banquet has ended. Alex said something about discussing man-stuff. Whatever.</p><p>Jaehyun has taken me by the arm again and now is he leading me around the courtyard, towards the giant well-kept garden.</p><p>"Lord Kim is a pleasant man", I say after a while of silence, trying to start a conversation. "He and my brother seemed to only talk to each other the whole evening." I let out a chuckle, shaking my head.</p><p>Jaehyun throws a sharp look over his shoulder, towards the castle before nodding. "Yes, they surely do. You don't mind him stealing your brother, though."</p><p>I let out a laugh. "No, of course not. I am happy that Alexander has found someone he connects with. I dragged him with me, he deserves a break from me." I look up to Jaehyun and see that he was already looking at me.</p><p>"Yes... indeed", he says absentmindedly. Something in the tone of his voice makes me wonder what he really means. Is Lord Kim a dangerous man whom Alex shouldn't be alone with? Or is it just my brain overthinking it?</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>The next morning is an early one, the sun just peeking over the mountains as it shines into my room. As I can no longer go back to sleep, I decide to get up and get dressed.</p><p>I must say, lacing up my stays on my own is hard, but not impossible. It demands a lot of patience, a lot. And two chairs. How I figured it out is still a question to me but it works and that's what counts.</p><p>I study all the dresses in the closet and frown. Did I seriously forget to pack up my painting dress with my apron? I can swear I saw Cassie fold it up and put it in one of my suitcases.</p><p>With a quick scan of the room, I locate the suitcases and pull them from under the bed. I open them one by one and frown at the less formal clothes still in there. Did the two maids forget to put them in the closet? I grab my painting dress and apron and lay them on the bed, closing the suitcases and slide them back under the bed, shaking my head.</p><p>As I finally am fully dressed and my apron tied around my front, I pack up my paint supplies. I grab my easel under my left arm, two sizes of canvas under the other. I walk out of my room but, before I close my door, I sigh loudly and try to facepalm myself. How could I seriously forget my paint and brushes?</p><p>Once I am sure I absolutely have everything, I make my way out of the castle and into the garden. It's still covered with morning dew. I breathe in deeply, letting the fresh air fill my lungs.</p><p>After walking around for a while, I finally decide on a spot where the giant hedge maze starts and set up my station there.</p><p>I scan around and see a small wooden table next to a bench and drag it to my easel, putting my paint supplies on it.</p><p>I begin to sketch the outlines of the entryway to the hedge maze and the clear divide between the fresh green hedges and the castle on the background. I smile content at the sketch and grab my paint, putting drops of colour on my palette and wet my brush on the sealed glass with water.</p><p>I start with the fresh green colour of the hedges, slowly layering different shades of green on top of each other to create the illusion of depth.</p><p>"Isn't it a bit too early for a painting session, my dear?"</p><p>I let out a loud screech and drop my brush on the ground, splattering dark green paint all over my shoes. I turn around and lay a hand on my heart, huffing as Jaehyun laughs at me, picking up the brush.</p><p>"In the name of the Lord, you almost scared me to death!" I straighten my apron and take the brush from Jaehyun's outstretched hand. "Thank you."</p><p>I watch Jaehyun study the canvas, his eyes switch from the painting to the view in front of us. He smiles as traces over the unpainted sketch. "I really like the style you paint. I've been admiring your work you've sent ever since."</p><p>"Where did you put it?", I ask boldly. I quickly realize what I said and suck in a breath, lowering my eyes to the ground.</p><p>I feel him put a finger under my chin, he tilts my face up as I am looking at him. "You don't have to play timid. It's okay to be dauntless around me."</p><p>I look away shyly at his touch and words.</p><p>"May I?", asks Jaehyun as he motions for my apron. I nod and turn around, taking my long hair and throwing it over my shoulder so he can better reach the strings.</p><p>Jaehyun tugs slowly on the tie and the apron falls loosely down. He catches the apron and lays it down on the grass, taking my hand in his and pulling me after him.</p><p>I look bashful at our intertwined hands, my cheeks heating up. I'm not used to so much skinship with any other male except my Father and maybe Alex.</p><p>But I like it, in some way. The way my hand fits perfectly in his encourages me to get closer to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A man after midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I bite my lip, concentrating intensely on mixing the right colours for Jaehyun's jacket. He sits in front of a canvas I painted with clouds. He has his arm stretched upwards, a sword in his hand. He's seated on a fake, wooden horse. Jaehyun has been sitting in this position for hours, but I still haven't heard a peep from him. </p><p>"Are you sure you are okay? Isn't your arm getting tired?" I frown as I look up from my canvas. I cock my head to the side while biting my bottom lip.</p><p>He lets his arm fall to his side while he rolls his shoulders. "Don't worry about me, darling. Just do your magic with paint." Jaehyun sits back in his previous position.</p><p>With a loud sigh, I continue painting him on an imaginary horse. How is Jaehyun just fine with sitting like that? I can't hold up my arm for ten minutes for my life, let alone hours. </p><p>A knock on the door behind the hung up canvas startles me. I almost smudge some red paint on an already finished section. </p><p>Jaehyun is off the seat when Lord Kim walks into the room, a grimace on his face. He glances at me as he walks towards Jaehyun, whispering something in his ear. Jaehyun frown toward Lord Kim and nods. </p><p>"My darling I have to go, sadly. Should we finish this another time, maybe tonight?" Jaehyun walks towards me as he shrugs off his jacket. </p><p>"No need, I can finish it on my own", I tap my temple, "I have a good memory." I giggle and lay the brush down. "Now go and do your duties."</p><p>Jaehyun wants to walks towards me to see how the painting is turning out, but I stop him. </p><p>"No peeking, you'll see when it's finished!" I push him away with a smile, turning towards Lord Kim. "Please, Lord Kim, take him before he's late for where he is needed." </p><p>"Of course, Your Highness." Lord Kim bows and practically drags Jaehyun away from me. Jaehyun waves one last time before he disappears behind the canvas.</p><p>I shake my head smiling and look at the half-finished painting, stirring my brushed through the glass of water next to me to clean them. I dry them off with a cloth before grabbing a smaller one. With a steady hand, I start to fill in the details one by one until, hours later, I hear a knock on the door.</p><p>"Come in!" I expect to see Jaehyun walking in. But it's Alex instead.</p><p>"Gee, nice to see you too." Alex rolls his eyes as he sees my face fall and he lets himself slump on one of the couches in the room, plucking a grape from the fruit bowl on the end table. "Were you expecting someone else? A certain king, maybe?"</p><p>I let out a huff at Alex' teasing tone, turning away from the canvas for the first time in hours. "I was not! I was just... very concentrated. And you pulled me out of that concentration."</p><p>"Oh, please, I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at him. Not to mention how he looks at you."</p><p>I stop mid drying my brushes as my face heats up. I turn my back towards Alex in the hope he doesn't see my red cheeks. "O-oh?" I stutter out my words, "like wha-what?"</p><p>"Like you are the answer to all his problems, or whatever. As if you're the only one in the room he has eyes for, even though there are several beautiful ladies here." Alex shoves another grape in his mouth. "It's very annoying to see, really." </p><p>I turn around and place my hands on my hips. "How is that annoying? That someone finally shows some interest in me?" I scowl at him while cocking my head to the side.</p><p>Alex gets up from the couch and walks towards me. "God, no. I am very happy for you, my dear sister. It's just a pain how you don't seem to notice it. That's annoying." He grabs both my shoulders and shakes me slightly. "Wake up, you silly goose. He's going to be your husband one day, try to be more open with him. What does he know about you?"</p><p>I bit my lip while thinking. "That... I like to paint?" </p><p>Alex groans exaggerated. "As if the whole world doesn't seem to know that. Does he know your favourite colour? What kind of weather you love. That you absolutely adore strawberries." He looks deeply into my eyes.</p><p>With a sigh, I push his hands off my shoulders. "I have time, don't I? Then let me have time to get to know him better! God, you sound so much like Abigail sometimes."</p><p>Alex gasps hurt. "I do not! I'm not some goody-two-shoes prude!"</p><p>"No that's right." I laugh and pull him towards the couch, undoing my apron and laying it next to the easel. "Now tell me, what's going on with you and Lord Kim."</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>I stroll around the garden as the sun starts to set. The birds chirp loudly in a large tree not far from me. I hike my skirt up to walk up a couple of steps, so I am in a pergola that oversees most of the landscape on the east side of the castle.</p><p>As I watch the view, I take place on one of the stone benches and lay my skirt around me, so it doesn't wrinkle. </p><p>"Oh, there you are", I hear from behind me, and I turn my head around to see Jaehyun walk up the steps, towards me.</p><p>I move my dress to the side so there's room on the bench where he can sit. Jaehyun moves quickly, almost inhumanly possible and I blink a couple of times. My eyes were fooling me, right?</p><p>"My darling, I have to come clean to you." Jaehyun grabs both of my hands with his and looks deeply into my eyes. </p><p>I shudder at the dark, almost black colour of his eyes. "Is... is something wrong?" I stutter out the words in uncertainty.</p><p>Is he regretting the engagement? Or maybe it's me. Am I far too annoying for his liking? My mind starts to race, and it's like Jaehyun can read my mind. Because he pulls me closer to tuck a loose strand of hair from my updo.</p><p>"Don't worry, my darling. You are the most astonishing person I ever met. It's... I have to tell you something. I don't blame you if you never want to see me again." </p><p>I frown as Jaehyun lets go of my hands and stand up, walking a few steps to lean against a column holding up the roof of the pergola.</p><p>"It's okay, you can tell me anything, and I won't judge", I say in a soft voice. I wonder what's so disturbing that I will never talk to Jaehyun again.</p><p>"I am... this is going to sound mental. I am not like other people, my whole court is so too. We're... we are different. Have you not wondered why you never saw any of us in the sunlight?" </p><p>Jaehyun turns around with this look on his face that makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight. It's almost primal.</p><p>"I mean, there wasn't much sunlight the past couple of weeks I was here, so I really didn't notice to be fair." I shrug and lay my hands on my lap, folding them together.</p><p>Jaehyun sighs loudly and runs a hand through his hair, messing it up badly. I notice it and quickly get up, flattening it down.</p><p>"A king should never look anything else then put together", I whisper softly and bite my bottom lip.</p><p>He shakes his head vigorously and grabs the hand I just used to neaten his hair. He unbuttons his jacket and undoes the first couple of buttons of his blouse. A bright red blush spreads on my cheeks as I look away quickly. Jaehyun places my hand on his heart and holds it there. </p><p>I gasp loudly. Jaehyun's skin is unnaturally cold, even I can feel that through my gloves. The feeling of cold skin is still warmer, he is almost deadly cold. And above all, there's an absence of a heartbeat. It's still under my hand, no vibrations of any sort.</p><p>In confusion, I lay my other hand on my chest and feel the warmth of my skin and the fast pumping of my heart. "I- what?" </p><p>Jaehyun lets go of my hand and takes a step back. "I am not playing any joke on you. I am, what they call, undead." He sucks in his breath and watches my reaction.</p><p>"So... like a vampire? <b><em>Are </em></b>you a vampire?" I blink rapidly, rubbing my forehead. How is this possible. Vampires are fables, made up stories of people who didn't know to explain certain natural phenomenons.</p><p>"Yes, I am. But <b><em>please</em></b>, I beg of you, don't be afraid of me. I could never hurt you in a million years." Jaehyun pleads as he falls on his knees in front of me. "I... I love you too much to even dare to think about hurting you."</p><p>"Oh, no!" I cry out and also fall on my knees. "Please, don't get on your knees for me, you could hurt your knees." This time, it's my turn to grab his hands. I bring them to my face and let the icy temperature of his hands rest against my heated cheeks. </p><p>"Why aren't you running? I just admitted that I am a murderer, and you are still here, holding my hands tenderly." He looks at me, a worried expression on his face and questions in his eyes.</p><p>I smile and close my eyes, before whispering, "some people are worth staying for, even though you don't really understand them. In such a short period of time, I started to care for you that only I will hurt my heart if I dare to abandon you."</p><p>He also closes his eyes and leans forward, connecting our foreheads. "Dear Gods, what have I done to deserve someone like you."</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>My bare feet echo through the empty hallways as I hold up a candlestick to light up the darkness. I carry my paint supplies under my arm while almost dropping the canvas. Why did I decide to bring the big one again?</p><p>It's a full moon tonight, a rather beautiful one. I can't sleep on such a change to paint the moon. The moonlight shines brightly through the windows as I pass by them.</p><p>I hear a ruffing sound behind me, and I stop abruptly. I turn around and shine the candle around. My breath shudders, my eyes scanning. Nothing, just an empty and dark hallway.</p><p>With one last glance around, I determine that there's nothing to worry about and continue my path towards the kitchen. Jaehyun told me that the back door is always open for me if I want to go out to paint, no matter what time of day.</p><p>Before I can even reach the top of the stairs, a rough hand suddenly wraps around my wrist, and I drop everything I am holding. The candle spills on the ground and gets extinguished.</p><p>I get pulled into a dark corridor and shoved against the wall. I feel a nose in the crook of my neck going up and down. A shiver runs down my spine. I try to fight the person off of me, but they are too strong, inhumanly strong.</p><p>"Get off me!" I cry out tears forming into my eyes. I am in no way able to push a vampire off me. </p><p>"My my, what a pretty little flower you are", says a light purring voice of a woman in my ear and runs her tongue up a vein. </p><p>I let out a scream, fighting and crawling my best to get away from the woman. The woman pins my hands above me with inhuman quickness.</p><p>She breathes in my scent, licking her lips. "Let's taste why the king wants to marry his royal blood bag." The woman opens her mouth and fangs grow out of her canines. </p><p>"Don't you dare!", a booming voice calls from behind us, and the woman gets thrown off of me. I drop down on the ground gasping for air, wrapping my hands around my throat.</p><p>"My darling, oh, my love." Jaehyun drops on his knees and cradles my shaking form in his arms. He presses my head against his shoulder and picks me up in his arms. "Jungwoo deal with... that." </p><p>Lord Kim, who has the struggling and growling woman pinned down, nods and gets up. He grabs the woman's head and pulls it off her body.</p><p>My scream echos through the castle as people come rushing towards the whole happening, just like Alex. </p><p>He pushes through the crowd and rushes towards me. "What happened? Is she okay?" Alex stumbles after Jaehyun as he carries me off away from the mass. </p><p>"She was attacked. She will be staying with you so she will be safe. There will be guards at the door to be sure nobody suspicious will enter." Jaehyun orders two royal guards to tail along.</p><p>Alex opens the doors to his chambers before Jaehyun sets me down on the bed, stroking my cheeks. "My darling, will you be okay?"</p><p>I shake absentmindedly my head, grabbing his hands. He chuckles softly before kisses the top of my head. "I will have to leave you in the care of your brother now."</p><p>Jaehyun stands up and nods towards Alex before hurrying out of the room, slamming the doors behind him.</p><p>"Are you going to tell me what happened?", asks Alex as he slides next to me under the covers. I lay down on my back and stare up at the painted ceiling.</p><p>"I... I got attacked. I just wanted to paint the moon." I pout and turn around to my side, tucking my hands under my cheeks. </p><p>Alex hums and cocks his head. "I kind of expected it to happen. Every time you and your man passed by one of those courtly women with a stick so far up their arses, they sucked you dry with their eyes."</p><p>"You know they are... vampires?" I whisper the last word in surprise.</p><p>Alex rolls his eyes with a sigh. "Oh honey, Jungwoo told me a couple of days ago."</p><p>"What do you think, should I still continue with the wedding?"</p><p>Alex pulls me closer and tugs me under his head. I finally feel safe locked in his protective hold. "Does it matter to you that he is a vampire?"</p><p>I blink a couple of times, thinking really hard. "I guess not? He is still the same person I... fell in love with."</p><p>"Well, there you have your answer. Just promise me to never walk around the night without protection ever again."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>